ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Noble
Warden Noble (formerly Principal Noble) is the warden of Kryptarium Prison and the former principal for Darkley's Boarding School for Great Children. Noble was present at the boarding school when its students took over the building, though the Ninja soon came to intervene. However, their clones arrived at the school and attacked them, leading the students to aid the Ninja in their fight. Eventually the Bizarro Ninja were defeated and the students were commended by Noble for their actions. At some point, Noble retired from being a principal at the school, becoming a tour guide at the Ninjago Museum of History for some time before finally becoming the warden of Kryptarium Prison. Warden was present at the prison when the Second Serpentine War commenced, and Kapau and Chope broke in to capture Pythor. During the conflict, the prison's inmates were all freed, but were soon put back in their cells by Noble and the guards. Shortly afterwards, Noble would join the Elemental Masters in their fight at the Corridor of Elders. When Nadakhan framed the Ninja for crimes they didn't commit, Ronin captured them and they were locked away in Kryptarium Prison, with Noble leading them to their cells. During this time, Noble treated the Ninja very harshly, disregarding their past actions and seeing them only as criminals. Fortunately, the Ninja escaped the prison and set off to fight the Sky Pirates, the events of which were soon erased. When the Sons of Garmadon were broken out by Harumi and Garmadon, Noble, being peaceful, tries to get them to leave, but they choose to make his prison their bunker before throwing him out. History The Tall Tale of Clancee Noble was principal when Clancee attended the school, though expelled him due to his excessive pirate traits. Double Trouble When Darkley's was transformed into a school for teaching good, the old teachers quit and Noble was hired to be the new principal. The students, however, despised their good teachings and rebelled. Due to their superior knowledge of the school building, the students succeeded in locking Noble and the teachers in one of the offices. The Ninja eventually arrived and were imprisoned as well. Noble explained the situation to them and aided in their search for a secret passageway out of the room. However when they emerged from the passage, the Ninja encountered their bizarro duplicates and the teachers decided to stay in the passage while the Ninja sorted it out. Once the Bizarro Ninja were defeated with the aid of the students, Noble applauded the students for converting to good and declared that a celebration was in order. Child's Play Noble lead a tour group at the Ninjago Museum of History, before noticing four kids leaving and asked for them to come back, unaware that they were the regressed Ninja. Pretty soon, the Grundle appeared, scaring him and the kids into going back inside. The Greatest Fear of All Master Wu eventually took over the boarding school and Noble became the warden at Kryptarium Prison. When the Ninja arrived seeking to speak to Pythor, he confiscated their weapons and lead him to the Serpentine's cell. Later while he was in the watchman's post, he was attacked by Kapau'rai and Chop'rai. He eventually managed to break free and with the help of the guards, rounded up all the escaped prisoners. The Corridor of Elders Warden Noble allowed Cole to speak to the inmates and ask them to help in the fight against Chen's army. He later fought in the battle at the Corridor of Elders. Enkrypted When the Ninja arrived at Kryptarium following them being framed for a crime spree, Noble personally escorted them to their cells, proudly pointing out that their vengestone chains rendered their powers useless. Upon arriving at the cell, Noble realized he had forgotten his keys and raced off to find them. He returned to find the Ninja in confrontation with the Mechanic and ordered the two to shake hands and be friends. When Dareth came to visit the Ninja, Noble stood by as they talked. When Dareth informed the warden he would have to answer to the Brown Ninja should anything happen, Noble suggested that such a ninja might belong in Kryptarium as well. When a fight broke out in the cafeteria later, Noble ordered the Ninja be taken to "The Hole" for starting it. This would prove to be consequential for the warden however, as the Ninja managed to escape. True Potential When Garmadon was resurrected and broke Harumi out of the Ninjago City Police Station, they went to Kryptarium Prison, where they proceed to take over the entire prison and kick Noble out when he tries to make a deal with her, but is safely caught by the officers waiting. The Darkness Comes Noble escorts Lloyd to a wing in Kryptarium Prison built specifically for Garmadon. After unlocking the entrance, Noble ran away and wished Lloyd luck. Questing for Quests When the Ninja arrived at Kryptarium Prison to settle a riot, Noble explained two of the inmates had a dispute and were able to work it out. The Absolute Worst After overhearing two guards talking about the Ninjas' disappearance, Noble warned them to stop before the inmates get any idea about escaping. Description Noble is an old man with short gray hair and a chin strip. He wears large glasses and has definitive cheek bones. As a principle, Noble wore a white shirt with a bow-tie underneath a sweater and brown overcoat. As a warden, Noble wears a black suit coat with gold buttons and small pockets over a white shirt and tie. Personality Noble is a gentle and forgiving man as seen when he decided to throw a celebration when the children became good, rather than punishing them for their evil doings. He does not scare easily and instead displays confusion when confronted with unusual things. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *16. "Double Trouble" *18. "Child's Play" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 6: Skybound *57. "Enkrypted" Tall Tale Mini-Movies *"The Tall Tale of Clancee" Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *83. "True Potential" Season 9: Hunted *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" (pictured) Season 10: March of the Oni *95. "The Darkness Comes" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *3. "The Weekend Drill" (flashback) Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *100. "Questing for Quests" *117. "The Absolute Worst" Graphic Novels *LEGO Ninjago: Ghost Ninja'' (non-canon) Notes *Alongside Patty Keys and Fred Finely, Noble would be one of few Ninjago citizens seen in the show to change occupations over seasons. Gallery PNoble.png|Principle Noble TTCNoble.png PNoble1.png|Seeing the Bizarro Ninja PNoble2.png|Leading a tour group WardenTrapped.png File:MoS83_Noble_&_Ultra_Violet.png|Trying to make a deal with Harumi Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Males Category:Humans Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2012 characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hunted Category:Police Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu